Rotary brushes for cleaners having at least one flexible blade extending perpendicularly with respect to the axis of rotation, had been utilized for sweeping into a receptacle dust and debris. The sweeping action is a result of forceful abutting of the blade upon the surface to be cleaned. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,181.
The known rotary brushes for sweeping and/or stripping surfaces to be cleaned were defective in that the wear of the bristle type blades, was extremely excessive, especially when used for stripping. The rotating stripping elements fixed to the brush core, increasingly lost their capacity to perform their desired function, thus becoming inferior in performance. The demanding replacement of the entire brush core thus increased the costs of the tools in the performance of their desired function.
It is an object of this invention to provide a rotary brush which is especially efficient as well as economical to maintain and/or manufacture.